


"Hey, did you also hope for the same thing?"

by Marksho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, KiyoYach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksho/pseuds/Marksho
Summary: Hello! My name is Hitoka Yachi. And this is my story of how I became close friends with Kiyoko Shimizu.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	"Hey, did you also hope for the same thing?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any misspelled word or sentence !! //U//U//
> 
> Follow my youtube! : Marksho
> 
> And my Wit accoun!t: Marksho

"Oh.. it's raining.." Kiyoko spoke.

"Ah!"

"H-Hello beautiful person!" Yachi stuttered.

"Oh.. uh hi?" Kiyoko says in confusion.

"Sorry, but your really pretty" Yachi spoke.

"Uhm, what's your name? Mine is Hitoka but you can call me Yachi."

"Oh, my name is Kiyoko Shimizu"

"Nice to meet you Kiyoko!" Yachi says as she smiles at the other female.

Kiyoko nods and smiles back at Yachi. Kiyoko's smile breaks as she notices lots of rain pouring above both of their heads.

"I didn't bring an umbrella." Kiyoko sighs. Yachi suddenly remembers that she has an umbrella inside of her bag. "I have an umbrella we can use!"

"Oh." Yachi pulls out her umbrella but seems to be having trouble opening it. "Here, let me try" Kiyoko speaks. "Oh, thanks Kiyoko." Kiyoko opens the umbrella and hands it to Yachi.

"T-Thank you!"

"Anytime." Kiyoko replies. Yachi tries to put the umbrella above both of them but has trouble and tip toes then proceeds to trip. Kiyoko grabs her before she could hit the floor.

"OOF!"

"Are you alright Yachi?" Kiyoko says. "Y-Yes. Sorry I'm so silly!" Yachi says as she awkwardly giggles. Yachi smiles as rain pours on both of their heads. Yachi starts glowing in Kiyoko eyes. She has never seen anyone so beautiful and bright. [ She's so beautiful ] Kiyoko thought to herself.

"You're really beautiful Yachi." Kiyoko complements. "G-Geh?! Me?"

"Mhmm." Kiyoko hums. "B-But you're gorgeous.. I can't compete.." Kiyoko frowns. "That's not true Yachi, we are both gorgeous. There's no need to compete."

Yachi nods. "Yeah. Thanks Kiyoko!" Yachi smiles. Yachi's heart warming smile caused Kiyoko to smile and slightly blush.

"Oh! and thanks for saving me!" Kiyoko smiles. "No problem. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Hearing those words made Yachi happy which lead to a smile.

It's been a week since me and Kiyoko met and our friendship has gotten stronger. Kiyoko had nothing to do so she thought she'd call Yachi. Kiyoko taps on an app that says (Phone), Kiyoko scrolls down looking for the nickname "Yachi :)". Kiyoko finds the nickname and calls it and Yachi seemed to answer.

"Hi Yachi."

"OH! KIYOKO!!. HI!"

Kiyoko giggles. "What're you up to?"

"Nothing much, what about you?"

"I'm at my apartment, would you like to come over?"

"Sure!" Yachi said in joy. "Okay! You can come over at 5:40 PM."

"Okay. I'll see you later Kiyoko!"

"Mhmm, Goodbye Yachi." Kiyoko hangs up and after a couple hours, Yachi showed up and knocked twice on Kiyoko's door. Kiyoko opens the door to see Yachi's bright smile and nerve to hug her. "How have you been during the summer break Yachi?" Kiyoko asked. "I've been doing just fine but it has been boring without you so I was really glad you called!" Kiyoko's eyes widen towards Yachi's response and can't help but let out a soft smile. "What about you, how have you been during the summer break Kiyoko?" Yachi replies with a confused but cute face. "Me? I've been doing fine as well."

"Oh. That's really good to hear!" Yachi replies. Kiyoko nods "What would you like to do?" Yachi shrugs in confusion. "Would you like to watch a movie? I can make us some popcorn." Yachi nods "S-Sure!" Kiyoko smiles and heads to the kitchen. As Kiyoko proceeds to prepare the microwave, Yachi stays still sitting on Kiyoko's couch. "Oh, you can choose the movie if you'd like Yachi." Yachi nods in shock of not paying attention and getting a bit scared of hearing Kiyoko's voice. "Oh, did I scare you? I'm sorry."

"O-Oh no that's fine! I scared myself by not paying attention so it isn't your fault." Kiyoko's frown slowly turns into a smile "That's alright Yachi, I know it was part of my fault after all, it was my voice that scared you right?" Yachi nods. "See? There's no need to cover it up."

"I guess you're right.. b-but I'm fine!"

"Okay, that's good to hear-" Kiyoko's words get interrupted by the microwave's loud beeping. "Oh! The popcorn is ready."

"Oh okay, would you like my help Kiyoko?" Yachi asked. "No I'm fine thank you Yachi." Kiyoko grabs the two bowls of popcorn and hands one to Yachi. "Thank you." Kiyoko nods and sits next to Yachi.

"Did you choose a movie yet?" Yachi shakes her head side ways three times slowly. "Lets choose one together." Yachi nods. "What type of movies do you enjoy watching?" 

"I like watching romance, comedy, and family movies. S-Sorry you probably don't like that!" Kiyoko looks at Yachi with a confused face. "W-What's wrong?" 

"Just because you think I don't like those type of movies doesn't mean I won't watch them, just as long as you enjoy what you're watching then so am I so don't worry about it." Kiyoko smiles. "Y-You have such a kind soul Kiyoko!" Yachi says as she's in the urge of crying. "Ah! Don't cry Yachi, did I say something wrong?" Yachi moves her head side ways four times quickly. "No! It's just, I'm tearing up over your kindness. You're one of the most kindest person I've met!" 

Kiyoko blushes towards Yachi's words and accidently drops her own popcorn. "Ah!" Both of their eyes widen at what had happened. Kiyoko's shocked face slowly turns into a smile then a laugh and Yachi can't help but do the same." 

It's been two years since I've been best friends with Kiyoko. Our bond has gotten a lot brighter and closer. I've never been so close to somebody like Kiyoko and if I'm gonna be honest I have fallen for Kiyoko but I don't know if it's okay to date a girl. My parents have always been excited for me for when I get a boyfriend but I've never really wanted one, I just wanted her. I didn't think they'd support me so I kept it a secret. I was so scared to come out to them I thought that if I told them I'd loose them and never see them again. I thought I'd get kicked out of the house and possibly beg Kiyoko to let me live with her but I wouldn't want to seem like a coward and I'd feel bad that Kiyoko would have to work twice for her money for me. Or if I told them, I wouldn't be able to see Kiyoko again. So all this time I've kept it a secret but then something unexpected happened.

"W-What..?" Yachi spoke.

"I.. I'm in love with you Yachi." Kiyoko says as she blushes. Yachi's eyes tear up in shock and fear.

"W-What's wrong Yachi? You don't feel the same way?" Kiyoko asked in fear. "I-I don't know what to say.." Yachi replies. Yachi's tears start to flow down her cheeks and Kiyoko starts to tear up in fear of scaring Yachi. 

"I-I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Yachi stays quiet and avoids Kiyoko's question. Kiyoko walks close to Yachi to try and hug her for comfort. but Yachi pushes her away. Yachi gasps at her own action as Kiyoko's eyes widen. 

I don't want to hurt you Kiyoko. I want to be with you but I can't and I don't want you to go through the pain of having to wait for me to be ready but what I didn't realize was that Kiyoko was hurting either way in the thought of fearing to loose me by confessing. Loosing me as a friend.

"I'm sorry Yachi, I gotta go.." Kiyoko says as her tears stream down slowly. "K-Kiyoko ..I.." Yachi stays quiet and lets Kiyoko be so she can give her some space to heal but all of Yachi's thoughts and questions disappear as she sees a red colored car crash into Kiyoko's waist. Yachi immediately screams and runs to Kiyoko. The driver gets out of their cars and runs to the two females. "I-IS SHE ALRIGHT?" 

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Yachi shouts at the male. The male nods and called an ambulance. "T-They should be coming in 15 minutes." Yachi screams in frustration. After a few minutes the ambulance got to them and grabbed Kiyoko. Other males grabbed wipes and rags so they can clean the drivers car that's is filled with blood. "IS SHE GONNA BE ALRIGHT?" Yachi shouts at them with tears streaming down her face and boogers dripping down her nose as she sniffs and sniffs. "We'll update you, are you a family member of hers?"

"N-No but I'm her best friend." Yachi stutters in fear. "Okay well do you have a ride to go to the hospital?" Yachi shakes her head side ways quickly. "Alright come with us." Yachi sits inside beside Kiyoko and can't help but look away from Kiyoko's injuries. 

After a day from the incident, I found out that Kiyoko was in a coma from the hard hit Kiyoko took not only from her waist but also her head from hitting the road to hard. The doctor said that there was a 70% chance that Kiyoko will die. I still believed in the 30% chance that Kiyoko would awaken so I visited her everyday. I waited and waited for her to wake up and every time I came, Kiyoko's heart beats would weaken. I never meant for this to happen and I didn't want to loose Kiyoko. I talked to Kiyoko everyday about my days hoping she was listening. I'd say stuff like "Today a dog was starving so like the nice person I was, I gave them some of my bread." I'd laugh at my own sentence and those laughs turned into sobs. I never gave up on Kiyoko like the doctors or her family members did. When Kiyoko wakes, I'd confess to her that's why I never gave up. Then..

I saw her finger twitch. My mind filled up with happiness and relief. Ever since Kiyoko had been in a coma, my confidence had faded away, because Kiyoko was my confidence. Whenever I felt insecure, Kiyoko was there. Whenever I wasn't doing to well, Kiyoko was there. Any day that was bad she was there. I couldn't have asked for a better bestfriend or person to love. I had hope that she'd survive. Even if it meant to avoid any other person in my life. Just as long as Kiyoko was alive, I was alright. My insecurities had grown but when I'd fall asleep I'd have dreams about Kiyoko talking to me but even if it was a dream I was glad that it kept me company while I was at my worse. Sometimes I'd make Kiyoko some Onigiri (Rice balls) but they'd turn bad since.. she was still in a coma. I've been knitting a grey scarf similar to Kiyoko's eyes because it was something I adored about Kiyoko, since the incident. I made a promise to myself that once she woke up, I'd stop knitting and give it to her right after she woke up. 

"Yachi!" a random voice appears. Yachi turns to look at the person. "Oh! H-Hello Hinata and Kageyama." Yachi slightly smiles. "How is Kiyoko doing?" Yachi frowns "Not the best B-BUT HER FINGER DID TWITCH!" Hinata smiles in excitment.

"That's really good to hear!" Yachi nods in agreement. 

"What are you two doing here anyways?"

"OH! That's right! Kageyama was taking me out to eat at a restaurant."

Kageyama blushes "D-Don't say it out loud moron!" Kageyama says as he leaves a punch on Hinata's shoulder.

"GEEZ! What was that for?! I'm your boyfriend! Treat me like if I am!"

Yachi smiles. "Come on guys, stop fighting okay?" They look at Yachi. "Well Kageyama started it!" Kageyama quickly turns to look at Hinata pouting as Kageyama is in rage. 

"You guys should get to your date I wouldn't want to be in your way." Both Kageyama and Hinata look at Yachi. "You seem so lonely.. why don't you hangout with us tomorrow?"

"That's alright! I'm visiting Kiyoko while I have the time to-" Yachi gets interrupted by Hinata. "You only stay there till 12:00 PM, right? Then you can come hangout with us afterwards instead of going back to your house all gloomy." 

Hinata had a point. And so I agreed. Kageyama and Hinata along with my other friends, were my escape to my misery and pain. They always knew what to do to keep my head up and smile or laugh. They tried their hardest to make me happy and knowing that made me even happier but I felt guilty. Was I allowed to have this much fun while Kiyoko was in a hospital bed? I've had so many negative thoughts but I didn't let them toy with my head so I continued to smile even if it hurt or felt good. Because I had friends that cared about me and loved me. 

It's been seven months since the incident and Kiyoko's heart had gotten even weaker. I still hangout with Hinata and Kageyama and of course I still visit Kiyoko. Today is special, It's my birthday. All of my friends came and supported on having my birthday at the hospital beside Kiyoko. 

"Noya! Stop licking the frosting off of the cake!" Sugawara shouts at a laughing short male.

"You too Tanaka! Don't try to hide it!' Yachi giggles. "That's alright Suga, we should prepare the cake already." 

After Daichi had given everyone a piece, He held one of more piece of cake. "Who's this one for?" Daichi asked Yachi in confusion. "It's for Kiyoko." Everyone stayed silent. 

"Do you want to be alone with Kiyoko, Yachi..?" Sugawara asks Yachi. Yachi looks at him and nods. Everybody walks out of the room leaving Yachi and Kiyoko alone. "H-Hey.. I hope you remembered that it's my birthday.." Tears stream down Yachi's face and she sobs on Kiyoko. "Please just wake up.." All of Yachi's thoughts and questions disappear once again but even worse this time and she hears the hospital monitor make a silent but loud [beep] sound. "KIYOKO?!" Yachi sobs as she tries to feel her heart beat. It isn't there. Yachi screams. Her friends from the other side heard and know that.. she's gone. "KIYOKO!" Yachi screamed.

"I wanted to grow old with you. I wanted to wake up beside you. I wanted to tell you I loved you before you would become a memory. I wanted to marry you. DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Yachi's friends start tearing up hearing the words coming out of Yachi's mouth.

" **Hey, did you also hope for the same thing? Tell me**." Rain started pouring exactly like when they first met. 

Yachi falls asleep on Kiyoko and hears her voice say " **I heard all of your stories..** " Nothing more. And after that, Yachi woke up seeing Kiyoko with a smile on her face with tears dripping down. 

It's been a week since my lover had passed. And I'm still recovering from it. If only I had stopped her. Words couldn't even come out of my mouth at her funeral. I kept stuttering and having trouble thinking of what to say or do. I never wanted her to go. But some part of me was still happy that she listened to my stories. I had stopped knitting the grey scarf and put it on her grave. The words on her grave said the same thing she said in my dream. "My name is Hitoka Yachi And that's my story of how I lost a friend named KIyoko Shimizu. Somebody very important to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I broke your heart (¬‿¬) lmao but if I can make a story where Kiyoko survived then I'd do it but I want to end it like that sadly, sorry!! I'm also sorry for taking awhile to post this LOL. This story is also kinda inspired by the song [ Someday or One day - Kano. ] Thats all I have to say! And again I'm sorry for breaking your heart (┬┬﹏┬┬)


End file.
